This disclosure relates to a compliant attachment that may be used to compliantly restrain movement of one component relative to another component.
In gas turbine engines, stator vane assemblies are typically fixed at one end to a support structure and ganged together at another end to neighboring vane assemblies. In use, the stator vane assemblies are subject to thermal expansion and contraction as well as engine vibrations.